The invention relates to a tire, more particularly to a solid tire that has a plurality of axially extending shock-absorbing blind bores.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional solid tire 100 is used in a vehicle for lifting heavy objects and is shown to include an annular rubber tire body 10 which defines a rotating axis 13 and which has a mounting hole 16, opposite left and right side faces 11, 12, and a circumferential ground contacting face 14 interconnecting the left and right side faces 11, 12.
As illustrated, each of the left and right side faces 11, 12 of the tire body 10 is formed with a plurality of annularly arranged and axially extending shock-absorbing blind bores 18. Each of the blind bores 18 is confined by a bore-defining wall 18W that includes an inner flat wall portion 183 and a cylindrical wall portion 181 that extends from the inner flat wall portion 183 and that terminates at an opening 185 in the respective one of the left and right side faces 11, 12, as best shown in FIG. 2.
When the tire body 10 of the conventional solid tire 100 is subjected to an impact force when moving over a relatively large groove in the road surface, the blind bores 18 in the left and right side faces 11, 12 of the tire body 10 will deform in shape to provide a shock-absorbing effect. However, as shown in FIG. 3, since a sharp corner is formed between the inner flat wall portion 183 and the cylindrical wall portion 181 of each of the blind bores 18 and since the blind bores 18 are substantially uniform in cross-section from the flat wall portion 183 to the opening 185, non-uniform deformation of the blind bores 18 will occur during use, which tends to result in cracking of the tire body 10 at the aforesaid corners, thereby shortening the service life of the conventional solid tire 100.
The object of this invention is to provide a solid tire that has two side faces formed with a plurality of shock-absorbing blind bores so as to be capable of eliminating the disadvantage of the aforesaid conventional solid tire.
Accordingly, a solid tire of the present invention includes: an annular tire body having opposite left and right side faces and a ground contacting face interconnecting the left and right side faces. Each of the left and right side faces is formed with a plurality of axially extending blind bores. Each of the blind bores has an open end, a closed end opposite to the open end, a reduced section extending inwardly from the open end, and an enlarged section extending from the reduced section to the closed end. The enlarged section reduces gradually in cross-section toward the reduced section and the closed end.